


被熔断的镣铐

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 保加利亚在被奥斯曼帝国统治数个世纪后民族意识觉醒，开始了抵抗运动，虽然遭到残暴镇压，但渴望自由的种子早已生根发芽。
Relationships: Bulgaria & Turkey (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	被熔断的镣铐

当起义者的血液流淌在多瑙河水中，在喀尔巴阡的山麓盘旋，当爱国者的壮烈口号响彻色雷斯的港口，在阿瓦拉峰的一隅愈演愈烈，我仍处于麻木的疼痛中，掩藏着刻骨的伤痕，被皮鞭反复抽打、肆意者反复讨伐的脆弱与迷离仍然伴随着每一个雾气朦胧的清晨。我的马蹄穿过强盗横行的茫茫山林，颗粒被榨干的荒芜农田，在凝滞的空气中留下沉闷的声响，人们放下曝晒下干枯的花与叶，抚摸着凸起的书页，将儿女的教名改为穆罕默德或哈桑，在杂草掩盖的地下室费力地辨认着模糊的希腊文字母。

在竖起解放的旗帜前，瓦西尔·列夫斯基，游走于山林的伏击者，扯着我的衣袖低语，祖国先生，我们的国家几乎成为了幽灵，成为了世纪前的幻象。我回以一声故作轻松的微叹，因为我深谙这是一个沉重的话题，我们曾拥有的土地早已如同鎏金盘中的肉食，被死死盯住、濒临自我燃烧，却又被统治者的尖刀剁得四分五裂，曾耳熟能详的语言变得陌生，家喻户晓的传奇变得鲜有人知，曾高喊着王国的名字的浪潮变得淡薄。暗红色的披风背后早已是堆砌成山的农奴的尸骨、被撕成碎片的经文、裹着铁锈的头纱；白皙的皮肤被血染红，可怖的黑色洞窟密布在传遍撕心裂肺的哭嚎的原野上。姗姗来迟的觉醒却无需冗长的铺垫与无谓的声讨，孤独、愤懑与不甘终究将我的神经压迫得无法喘息，让真相的漩涡浮出浑浊的熔岩，时时刻刻在我的耳边嘶吼长鸣，提醒我沦为傀儡已为时太久，早已不能安于在谎言中浸泡沉湎的木讷。

那些向来为王侯将相争名夺利与征服者兵戈铁马费心的西方国家的媒体也纷纷开始在报纸的铅字上说道，他们高谈阔论崇高的事业，用各种繁杂的理论和华丽的诗句粉饰，在危险的边缘探测而一切的一切中，而不争的事实是，保加利亚人即将获得自由。我凭着那字字句句看见各地运动的规模和情况，嗅到了浓烈的硝烟味，隐隐的兴奋提醒着我是时候出手。我们也心知肚明，为捣向奥斯曼溃烂的心骨，邻邦之间是时候将微弱的丝线拴紧，摒弃之前的不和，举杯致敬这带有共同目的友谊了。起义者随若隐若现的星火聚集，炽热的民族情感从泯灭的边缘反弹，带来熊熊的烈火，推翻封建落后的帝国的诉求翻越农庄与封疆线，在空气中无声地激荡。土耳其人抓住列夫斯基的脖颈，用上膛枪弹刺穿他的头颅，殊不知当他们丢弃威名响彻山脉两侧的英雄的尸体的同时，也摒弃了最后催生橄榄枝的机会。我站在被暴雨浸出裂缝的塔楼上，随着黄昏教堂浑厚的钟声，街头巷尾，人们拍净衣着上因艰辛劳作留下的污垢和泥土，拂去尘封的武器上积攒的灰尘涌向索菲亚的广场。

“记住此刻，铭记土耳其人将我们的民族英雄绞死的无边罪孽，铭记此地刀铁相撞，头颅以割之景，我们永远不会罢休！”当我向下看去，人们高高举起拳头，墓碑边堆积着万千花束，四溢着玫瑰的芬芳宣誓为解放的事业效忠，热泪划过冷风中的脸颊，让我无从踌躇。愤怒早已夹带着黑海咆哮的浪涛、地中海蒸腾的热气与伊斯克尔河翻滚的激流席卷而来，游击队已经在各个据点暗暗攒动，蓄势待发。 

“太晚了，小子，把自己的使命太当回事不过是你所有愚蠢的错误中最可笑的一出。何必孤注一掷？趁你还有能力思考，不要被那些塞尔维亚人和希腊人蛊惑，在血腥的气息扑面而来之前，你应该明白什么叫做及时止损。”

他几乎发出了故作镇定地冷哼，我微微喘了一口气，额间的汗珠已经打湿了发丝，“真正重要的事业，无论何时开始，咱都觉得不算晚。”我几乎是紧咬着牙关、斩钉截铁地回击，唇枪舌战并非我所长，倔强的匕首和弯刀砍下的伤痕与血淤只能换得我沙哑的苦笑。“您难道还认为我仅仅是被煽动后趁火打劫？难道还认识不到，思想的复苏与意识的觉醒向来不惧怕枪与剑？”

一次又一次残酷镇压的伤口伴随着每一次呼吸隐隐作痛，而人民苦难的疾呼才是点燃我沉寂百年，屈从已久的心脏的火药，我执着地感受到那切身的痛苦，暗暗下定决心，不会让他们在铁蹄践踏下的鲜血白流。“忘恩负义的臭小子！”他扯着我的领口朝我大吼，无能地列举着他所做出的让步，仿佛激烈的言辞终可以让我清醒，再次投入那虚情假意的怀抱，不断侵蚀着我的囚牢。他撕碎条约和文案，将老旧的地图踩在脚下，对于他最后提供的、美其名曰的浪子回头之路，我从头至尾都不置可否；转身便四处奔波，一次又一次反抗换来的是一次严酷过一次的镇压，而愈发血腥的镇压换来的是更为激烈的反抗，如此循环往复，而土耳其人似乎不明白，枪弹带来的肉体之灾止不住赞颂自由、讴歌母国的思潮。

在一次次失败的讨伐中被紧紧扼住了咽喉，熔炉中的沸铁跌到了冰点，他忍无可忍，企图用熊熊烈火泯灭四月的春光，数百个村庄被火光点起，彻夜通明，他发疯一般的狂笑几乎掩盖了远方阵阵哀嚎。他仍在裂缝中挣扎，企图将领土与民心一同收复回囊中，完成盛世美梦中的雄基伟业。而我的人民却偏偏不遂他的愿，即使看不见辉煌的前景，也要不惜一切斩断残余的荆棘，他们潜伏于山岗和麦田，占领一座座碉堡，三色旗在狂风中飞扬。

“你……你……你这个混蛋，为了满足野心不惜一切代价的禽兽。”如同导线燃至尽头的炸弹，我因难遏的愤怒无法启齿，“你和你残暴无道的政权早就走向穷途末路，你看看周围，看看那些人眼中积压多年的仇恨，你别以为咱们会就此收手。”

“你还能做什么呢？说啊，你还能怎么办，保加利亚。”他竟仍保持着不可一世的轻蔑。可怜而又可悲的帝国之子，捍卫着那使得我们支离破碎的腐朽制度，曾自诩解放者的他仍奋力地维持着众星捧月的皇位，疲倦而不乏锋利的鹰眼仍长长凝视着这世人皆知的跳板，将象征荣耀的长剑高举在清真寺的穹顶之下，如被高脚杯中的麦芽甜酒灌醉一般，宁愿沉溺至死也不愿理会狂妄的幻想有朝一日会被反抗者的枪与炮，革新者的思潮掀翻，仍要维持步步为营的高傲，让那些对他的倾颓与堕落睽违已久的人们如同在刀尖上行走。

你问我还能做什么？那容我一字一顿地启齿。

寻求投奔，誓死激战，直到解放的赞歌奏响在河畔。如果暴风雨中的烈火被反复浇灭，我将不择手段用干柴再次点燃；如果钢铁铸成的枷锁无法拆卸，我将置身于烈火将它熔断。

※此篇致敬保加利亚解放运动，自1873年游击队领袖列夫斯基被奥斯曼处死至1876各地爆发的起义。


End file.
